


【SSHP/斯哈】逐光 （追妻梗）

by skan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skan/pseuds/skan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

第1章 

婚姻魔法链接断开时斯内普正在给六年级的学生演示如何制作一剂完美的缓和剂。

在感知到的霎那他的大脑一片空白，脑海中时刻运转地大脑封闭术瞬间溃散，直到听到坩埚爆炸后学生们发出惊慌的尖叫后才回过神，“不要碰伤口，被魔药溅到的跟我来，其他人自习。”

将几个学生送到医疗翼后斯内普转身来到了天文塔，他第一次逃掉了自己的魔药课。高耸的天文塔有最好的视野，能让他完整地看清整个魁地奇球场，球场上还是那么热闹，穿着金红色校袍的格兰芬多们肆意地在空中翱翔，好像什么都没有变。

胸口绵延的刺痛一直扰乱着他的心神，让他没有办法好好思考到底发生了什么。其实也没什么好思考的，一个显而易见的事实，这次那个男孩儿是真的离开了，再也不会回来。

“哈利波特不要你了，你又再一次弄丢了深爱的人，活该。”斯内普仿佛看到了15岁与莉莉决裂后的自己在一旁冷嘲热讽，他却无力反驳。在他亲手签下离婚协议的那一刻他就知道这件事迟早会发生，只不过哈利一直没有解除婚姻魔法让他还抱有一丝可笑的幻想，幻想着他总有一天还会回到自己身边，不然他为什么还留着婚姻魔法链接。签字后的一年里他总是想，那孩子以前表现得那么喜欢你，他会回来的，他那么爱你，他不会放任你再次沉入孤寂黑暗的深海里，他会回来救你的。

呵，自欺欺人。

他早已记不清是什么时候开始爱上那孩子的了，等意识到这点的时候他们两个已经走到了离婚这一步。那一天，哈利离开的那一天，走得果断又决绝，不留丝毫余地，他放弃了黑魔法防御术教授职位，离开了一直视之为家的霍格沃茨，抛掉了稳定的生活成为傲罗就仅是为了远离自己，那时他就明白他们之间已经彻底完了，所以他没有像个弃妇一样痛哭流涕地挽留哈利，更没有表现出任何失态的情绪，他就只是面无表情地做完自己该做的一切——在那份离婚协议上签上自己的名字——然后眼睁睁地看着哈利的背影消失在他面前，之后他喝够了足以灼穿肠胃的酒，在房间里吐了一整夜。

斯内普一直很讨厌喝酒，他的父亲在醉酒后总是殴打他和妈妈让他对此深恶痛绝，但有些时候，只有在酒精的麻痹下疼到抽搐的心脏才会暂时得到休息，那种绝望的感觉他体会过两次，一次是在莉莉牺牲那晚，一次是在哈利离开那天。斯内普缓缓摸了摸持续刺痛的左边胸口，有些不确定地想，也许这是第三次。

他们的婚姻只持续了一年，除了彼此外没有任何人知道，没有婚礼，没有誓言，更没有旁人的祝福。斯内普知道哈利一直都很想将他们的关系公之于众，但他不想，于是哈利也没有任何怨言地同意了。在哈利向他求婚那一天，他看着眼前那双漂亮的绿眼睛怔愣了很久，不知出于什么想法，他理智全失地同意了哈利的求婚，然后这个一时冲动的决定造成了后来哈利无尽的痛苦。

在结婚后斯内普发现哈利和他过去的认知完全不一样。在他的认知里救世主除了那些不值一提的黑魔法防御术天赋外整个人毫无一丝闪光点，但在婚后，这一切都被推翻了。

哈利很喜欢笑，面对着他的时候总是会笑得很甜，即使在自己冷言讥讽的时候也依然笑脸以对，没有任何阴霾；哈利很喜欢魁地奇，空闲时会和学生们在球场上肆意翱翔，飞行时自信耀眼的模样任谁看了都会忍不住心动；哈利更喜欢自己黑魔法防御术教授的工作，为了准备课程他能整夜不眠练习自己不太熟悉的咒语直到每一个动作都像是从书本里复刻出来的一样。这个浑身闪烁着耀眼光芒的男孩儿总是会在他还没有清醒时就起床准备他们的早餐，即使自己反对他也一如既往从未有一天停止过；他总是会十分贴心地为自己准备好一切需要的东西，无论是冗长的期刊论文抑或是他只是随口说的魔药材料；哈利甚至会为了他而拼命研读那些枯燥的魔药论文，就为了能与他多交流几句。

然后面对这样的救世主自己又做了什么呢？斯内普压根不敢回忆那些他对哈利的百般折磨。

是的，确实是折磨。他因为心里对莉莉的愧疚而选择无视了哈利的一切，无视了自己内心最深处的悸动，用冷漠与疏远的姿态面对那个深爱着他的男孩儿，把他折磨到遍体鳞伤只能伤心离去。在每次与那双绿眼睛对视时他都会想起莉莉，而后沉浸在莉莉牺牲的伤痛中不可自拔，接着更愧疚于他居然会和莉莉的孩子结婚，这份愧疚让他拒绝接受哈利的爱意，后来他们开始不停地吵架，开始在言语上彼此伤害，最终退无可退地走到了离婚这一步。

第一次吵架是在什么时候呢？大概是在哈利羞怯地对他说‘我们做吧’但他却猛地推开那个瘦弱的男孩儿时。斯内普永远记得那晚哈利受伤的眼神，那也是哈利第一次在他面前提起莉莉，那孩子愤怒地质问他‘到底还要爱着莉莉多久’，他当时是怎么回答的？是了，他当时的回答是‘always’。在长达一年的婚姻生活里，他拒绝与哈利发生任何肉体上的关系，甚至连几个仅有的亲吻都是哈利主动要求的，斯内普想，这种精神折磨哈利能忍受一年之久一定是爱惨了他，所以他一直抱着那孩子会回到他身边的幻想。

然而，没有人会永远在原地等他，莉莉波特不会，哈利波特也不会。

在分开后斯内普也不是没有想过重新去追求哈利，他每天都会像个情窦初开的少年一样书写一封自认为动人的情书，每一天每一天都在写，却一封都没有寄出过。只要一想到他曾经带给哈利的伤害他就无法将那些浓烈的爱意寄出去，斯内普想，哈利应该和适合他的人在一起——年轻、漂亮、没有伤害过他的人，随便是哪个男孩儿或者女孩儿反正不该是自己这种阴沉刻薄的老男人。

就这样，在不停地幻想与纠结中一年的时光就这么过去了，在这一年中他只能不停地搜集预言家日报上哈利的消息聊以安慰，所幸救世主的生活依旧万众瞩目，他能很轻易地就知道哈利的近况，在一直都没有看到哈利和其他人在一起的消息时他的内心无疑是窃喜的，‘瞧，哈利还是爱着你的，他只爱你’这种恶心的想法一直挥散不去，不过就在今天，它烟消云散了。瞧，哈利真的不爱你了，他不再爱你。

胃又开始绞痛，斯内普甚至分不清是胸口更疼还是腹部更痛一点，再回过神时他才发现日出了，原来已经在天文塔站了一夜。

“西弗勒斯，带上你所有的治愈类魔药立刻来圣芒戈，哈利受伤了！”一只银色的猫形守护神飞速跳跃到浑身笼罩着绝望气息男人的身旁说道。

斯内普闻言差点站立不稳摔下天文塔，足足一分钟后才捡回了一贯的理智，而后他一挥魔杖召唤出自己的守护神——一只优雅强大的牡鹿，对它说道：“我马上到。”

匆匆地将自己所有的珍藏都带上后斯内普飞快地骑上扫帚飞往禁林边缘，霍格沃茨该死的规定，任何人都无法在城堡内幻影移行，他现在只期望飞天扫帚能更快一点。斯内普的飞行技术一向不太好，城堡里的扫帚又过于老旧，致使飞行途中大片大片树木的枝桠强力地扫过他的身体，等到他到达圣芒戈时整个人狼狈不堪。

“西弗勒斯你怎么了，脸上全是伤？路上遇到袭击了吗？”麦格看着自己向来沉稳的同事这个样子吓了一大跳。

“不是。麦格，先告诉我哈利怎么样了。”

麦格叹了一口气，“那孩子在追捕残余食死徒的途中被对方的魔咒击中了，身体受了点伤，所以我们需要你的魔药，要知道你的魔药一向是最好的。除了这个，哈利的头部受到了创伤，圣芒戈的治疗师说他的记忆很可能会受损，出于人体的自我保护机制，哈利也许会选择遗忘自己人生中最痛苦最不愿想起的记忆。”然后这位严肃的女巫破天荒地笑了一下，说：“我觉得这对哈利也不是坏事，他经历过的痛苦实在是太多了，都忘了才好。”

斯内普朝自己的同事点了点头，“我知道了。”将带来的魔药都交给麦格后他走到了病房前。

在病房前站了许久直到一旁的女巫都忍不住侧目时斯内普才颤抖着伸出手推开了看起来沉重无比的大门。

病房内站着很多人，有些是救世主的朋友，有些是魔法部派来保护救世之星的傲罗，还有一些记者之类的。斯内普一眼就望见了被格兰杰和韦斯莱围在中间的哈利，他半靠坐在病床上，脸色略微有些失血后的苍白，对着他的朋友们不停地说着些什么，笑得张扬肆意，就像还未与他结婚时那样。

他有多久没见过哈利的笑容了？记不清了，不知道从什么时候起那个男孩儿在他身边不再笑了，快乐与肆意从那双漂亮的绿眼睛里消失无踪，取而代之的是浓郁的痛苦，而这些都是他造成的。

斯内普推开门的动作很轻，没有人发现他进来了，他不知道该不该说些什么，站了很久最终也只是轻声喊了一句“哈利”。

病床上的男孩儿敏锐地捕捉到了这个声音，他侧过脸看向门口，微微笑了一下，说：“您认识我？请问您是？”笑容里是斯内普从未见过的客气与疏离。

在病房门口的男人不住地向后退了两步直到抵在了门框上，斯内普紧盯着哈利的眼睛试图从中看出些什么，他希望哈利能像以前那样顽皮地对他说这又是一个好笑的恶作剧，但是没有，什么都没有，那双充满生机与活力的翠绿色眼睛里只有茫然与疑惑。

房间内所有人都对斯内普侧目而视，有些人惊讶、有些人一副看好戏的样子，还有些人看见男人狼狈的样子直接嘲笑出声，斯内普不在乎这些，他只是又喊了一句“哈利”这次声音比之前大了一些，语气却又更脆弱。

哈利茫然地眨了眨眼睛，他有些尴尬，于是侧过头扯了一下罗恩的衣角，轻声说：“罗恩，那位先生是谁啊？”

什么都没变，连在尴尬时喜欢扯身旁人衣角的小习惯都没有变，唯一变的是，哈利的人生里没有了关于他一丝一毫的记忆，那些他们曾经的过往现在全世界只有他自己一个人知道了。

哈利最痛苦的记忆不是伏地魔、不是他父母教父及邓布利多的死亡、不是其他所有的一切，那个男孩儿最不想留下的记忆是你，是西弗勒斯斯内普。意识到这一点的时他勉强地利用大脑封闭术控制住自己的情绪让自己不至于在所有人面前失控，而后踉跄着转身离开了这间让他近乎窒息的病房，离开了他的男孩儿。

不，已经不是你的男孩儿了，哈利彻底将你从他的生命中抹去了，你什么都不是。这一刻斯内普终于知道了痛彻心扉是什么感觉。

病房内，哈利再一次向罗恩问道：“那是谁？我应该知道他吗？看起来他好像认识我。”

罗恩拍了拍哈利的肩膀，笑着说：“他是西弗勒斯斯内普，我们曾经的魔药及黑魔法防御术教授。哈哈哈你会忘了他我一点都不意外。”

“为什么？”

“治疗师不是说你会忘记痛苦的记忆吗？兄弟，你要知道我们学生时代最痛苦的回忆大概就是他了，那太可怕了，他讨厌所有除了斯莱特林以外的学生，偏心到极点，嘴上也不饶人，而且极度喜欢针对你，不时就找你麻烦，要知道你以前最讨厌的教授就是他了。”

哈利看着大敞着的房门若有所思，轻声说了一句，“是吗。”


	2. Chapter 2

第2章 

斯内普没想到会这么快再次见到哈利，就在他昨天才落荒而逃之后。

他就看着哈利这么走过来，来到他身边，礼貌疏离地向自己点头问好，然后，像陌生人一样擦肩而过。

而斯内普甚至什么反应都来不及做，只能僵硬地站在原地又一次深深地陷入自我厌恶之中。

哈利具体说了什么他已经不太记得了，他的大脑在听见那句‘斯内普先生’的时候就已然崩溃。记忆中，哈利从来没有这么喊过他，哪怕是在那个男孩儿极度厌恶自己的学生时代最冷漠的称呼也不过是一句‘斯内普’，再遇见时却变成了毫无情感波澜的‘斯内普先生’，无论是浓烈的爱抑或者恨都与他无关了，哈利现在根本不认识他。

麦格穿过走廊，看见斯内普面无表情地站在那里一动不动，好奇地走上前问道：“西弗勒斯你怎么了？哦对了你看见哈利了吗，昨天忘记和你说了，魔法部因为这次袭击给了哈利三个月的假期，并要求他这段时间待在霍格沃茨，你知道的，这座城堡一向是英国最安全的地方。哈利可能还会需要你的魔药治疗，这段时间麻烦你多照顾一下他了。”

男人点了点头，沉默了一会儿才干巴巴地说：“哈利…我是说波特，看起来很好，没有任何问题。”

麦格赞同地笑着说：“哈利的身体恢复得不错，应该说除了记忆方面有点小问题外好得不能再好了，和前两年相比他现在看起来更有活力。”然后这位向来严厉的女巫犹豫着补充道：“西弗勒斯，对哈利宽容一点吧，你以前对他确实有点苛刻，他已经不是我们的学生了，没有必要再对他那么严格。”

斯内普不知道自己回答了些什么也不知道自己做了些什么，等回过神时他已经站在了地窖里。所有人都知道西弗勒斯斯内普对哈利波特不好，只有他自己还一意孤行地做着那孩子会原谅他的美梦，真是太可笑了，斯内普想，这一次，哈利和他是彻彻底底地结束了。

也好，他离开了你是正确的，这是哈利的选择，你应该尊重他。抱着这种想法，斯内普强压下了内心深处强烈的欲望而只在一旁远远地看着他的男孩儿，看着他毫无拘束地在球场上飞翔；看着他温和有礼地对待每一个崇拜者；甚至看着他热情愉快地与初恋情人亲密共舞。

斯内普知道那个女孩儿，秋张，哈利的初恋。

哈利青春期所有脸红心跳的悸动与回忆都给了她，连韦斯莱家的小女儿都不能与之相比，他曾透过哈利的回忆看见过他们接吻，在槲寄生下，英俊帅气的少年和美丽动人的少女轻轻拥吻，画面里充斥着青涩与美好，一吻过后，哈利温柔地安慰哭泣的女孩儿。

斯内普从那时短暂的摄神取念里只看到了这么多，他不知道接下来两人还发生了什么，只要一想到哈利的初吻、初恋、甚至初夜都属于眼前这个年轻漂亮的女孩儿而他们现在还这么亲密他就想不顾一切地发疯。

但是他不能，不能阻止、不能发疯、甚至连多问一句的资格都没有，他唯一能做的只有远远地在一旁看着，也只能看着，看着他的爱人——单方面自认为的爱人——走向别人。

好在霍格沃茨为了庆祝救世主归来临时举办的舞会只有三个小时，哈利不可能和秋张一起跳三个小时的舞，所以斯内普压抑着刺痛的心脏强迫自己缩在角落里等待着这场酷刑的结束。

和他预料的一样，一曲过后，两人果然分开了，斯内普在内心轻轻地松了一口气，目光紧紧黏在哈利身上随着他四处移动。

斯内普知道哈利身为魔法界的救世主有着无数狂热的崇拜者，可他没有想到霍格沃茨里也有这么多对哈利不怀好意的觊觎者，也许一直都有，只是他以前从没有注意过这些，没有注意过哈利波特魅力惊人，对所有的人都具有致命吸引力。

那些浑身散发着浓烈求偶气息的少男少女排着长队向哈利发出邀请，他以为哈利会拒绝，毕竟想和他跳舞的人实在太多了，但出乎意料的，哈利像一只善于交际的花蝴蝶一样流连在舞池中央，他和每一个邀请他的人都翩翩起舞，来者不拒，甚至会配合其他男巫而跳女步。

嫉妒、厌恶、心痛、绝望，种种强烈的负面情绪混合纠缠着冲击仅剩不多的理智，大脑封闭术再一次溃不成形，又想发疯。

斯内普死死地攥紧手指，几欲将手心掐出血来，他觉得自己有些失控了。

看着哈利不停地跟一个又一个男孩儿或者女孩儿亲密接触斯内普完全无法保持一贯的冷静，之前所谓的‘尊重哈利的选择，他应该和适合的人在一起’全是一文不值的自我欺骗的谎言。

你根本骗不了自己，承认吧，你想要他，想要得发疯，你真的能忍受哈利和其他人在一起吗？只是一支无关紧要的舞你都嫉妒得面目全非，那他和别人接吻呢？上床呢？那时你还能控制住自己不做出任何越界的事吗？你不能。

是的，他不能，所以他为什么不能听从自己的本心去重新追求哈利？哈利已经忘记了一切，忘记了过去对他的爱但也忘记了曾受到的伤害，他们可以抛掉那些重新开始，再来一次他发誓会好好珍惜他的男孩儿，所以为什么不呢？也许、也许西弗勒斯斯内普就是最适合哈利波特的那个人。斯内普站在角落里反复挣扎了很久，最终，在看到他的男孩儿开心地给了一个男巫紧实的拥抱后果断地迈出了这一步。

斯内普径直走到了舞池中央，拨开了围着哈利的人群，学生们本是愤怒的脸庞在转身看到是斯内普后瞬间变色，而后纷纷自动后退让出位置。等哈利与上一位舞伴交谈结束后，他伸出手，轻声说：“能邀请你跳一支舞吗，哈利。”

周围只要是看到了这一幕的学生全都惊诧万分，斯内普大概是霍格沃茨最不讨人喜欢的教授了，阴沉孤僻到霍格沃茨所有的交流休闲活动从来都看不见他的身影，今天怎么会突然出现在舞会上，还邀请大名鼎鼎的救世主跳舞？梅林啊他是假的斯内普教授吧！

斯内普没有理会周围的骚动，只是紧张而专注地看着面前的男孩儿，等待着他的回应。胸口里剧烈弹跳的心脏紧张到疼痛，只是没有立即得到回复他就开始不安地拼命揉搓自己的手指，还好左手被漆黑宽大的袖口完全遮掩住，没有任何人看到。斯内普想，哈利应该不会愿意和一个生涩得如同十六岁少年的老男人共舞，所以他不能让他的男孩儿发觉他这么不成熟的一面，他应该表现得再稳重一点。

但随着时间流逝，斯内普心脏开始慢慢下沉，唇角的曲线逐步僵硬。他看到哈利本来和上一位舞伴交谈得十分开心，然后转身看见自己的身影时怔愣了好几秒，在接到他的邀请后便开始眼神游移，好一会儿才一脸为难地说：“抱歉，我有点累了正准备休息，下次吧，下次一定和你跳，谢谢你的邀请，斯内普先生。”

他在撒谎，他在撒谎，他在撒谎。

他在对你撒谎。

“好，打扰了。希望波特先生今晚玩得开心，我先走了。”勉强自己体面地说完这句话后脸色惨白的男人利落地转身头也不回地离开了大厅。

斯内普一直表现得很冷静，没有任何失态的地方，但他内心很清楚，这又是一次落荒而逃，似乎每一次的重逢都是以他的落荒而逃为结束，又以他的自取其辱重新开始，往复循环。

也许这个说法有误，哈利并没有侮辱过他，从来都没有，哈利只是不愿意和他接触哪怕是一支礼节性的交际舞，那个男孩儿和任何人都能开心地起舞，唯独拒绝了他。男人跌跌撞撞地回到地窖之后一时非常茫然，茫然于哈利为什么忘记了一切却还这么抵触自己，他想挽回一切却从没有想过哈利会不会给他这个机会，也许在他内心深处一直藏着一股莫名其妙的自信，自信于再重来多少遍哈利还是会爱上自己，然而今天现实狠狠地甩了他一耳光，打碎了他所有自欺欺人的幻想。

在盥洗室吐得天昏地暗之后男人觉得自己好一些了，至少负荷过重的心脏现在也没有那么难受。斯内普苦笑着想，哈利还是一如既往的善良，他的抵触都写在脸上了却还努力地找了一个拙劣的借口，在所有人面前顾全了他的自尊。

他想，这是不是意味着他还有机会？哈利至少还在乎他的感受，在乎到愿意编造自己不擅长的谎言来维护他的尊严，所以他不该现在就放弃，是吗。


	3. Chapter 3

第3章 

既然下定了决心要追回哈利，他就不会这么轻易放弃。斯内普换下了漆黑繁复的巫师袍转而换上了他很讨厌的三件套，在他们刚结婚时哈利一直都很想看他穿上这套西装，可惜那个时侯他总是不耐烦地拒绝，而后来哈利也再没有提起过。

鉴于目前哈利对他还处于只知道名字的状态，他并没有莽撞地冲上去直接求婚，而是竭力出现在每一个哈利停留的地方不动声色地接近他，偶尔以哈利曾经教授的身份与他交谈几句。斯内普看得出来哈利每次面对自己时都隐隐有些不太自在，所以他也很有分寸的没有过多地打扰哈利，大部分时候只是站在无人的角落里默默地看着他。

想要讨哈利欢心并不是那么容易的事情。哈利喜欢飞行，喜欢冒险，喜欢一切新奇的事物，而这些恰恰都是斯内普不擅长的。他引以为傲的那些魔药及黑魔法研究上的成就可能还不如一个小小的金飞贼有价值，至少金飞贼能让哈利高兴，而他却不能。

直到此时斯内普才恍然惊觉哈利为了维持他们的婚姻究竟付出了多少。他的男孩儿明明那么厌恶黑魔法却会为了讨好他而压抑自己的情绪同他一起研究；他的男孩儿明明那么喜欢飞行却会为了照顾他而拼命压缩自己在球场上翱翔的时间；他的男孩儿明明那么渴望冒险与自由却会为了他而心甘情愿地困守在一个无趣的老男人身边。

从来都是哈利在迁就他。

斯内普从未有像现在这样痛恨自己的天赋，他真的很不擅长飞行，即使在每一个无人知晓的深夜他都在空荡的球场上偷偷练习，那拙劣的飞行技术也还是没有明显的提升，那些毛躁的扫帚就像跟他有仇一样，他怎样都无法精准地控制住。

在又一次从扫帚上摔下来后斯内普放弃了试图用魁地奇接近哈利的想法，与其在哈利面前献上一场拙劣的表演不如换一种更聪明的方式让他的男孩儿高兴。斯内普足足花费了一周的时间找遍了霍格沃茨的藏书才终于制作出了一份详尽的禁林生物分布图，又用了好几个晚上将整个禁林摸索了一遍从而排除掉那些极度危险的区域后完成了一份他自认为比较完美的计划。

等斯内普做完这些后才发现据哈利来到霍格沃茨已经过了一个月的时间了，哈利还有两个月就将离开霍格沃茨，而他的追求进度却还没有开始，这让他有些焦躁不安。

斯内普知道最近霍格沃茨里有许多关于他的非议，那次失败的舞会邀请被目睹到学生们编造出了各种荒谬的流言，大部分的同事和学生都时常用异样的目光看着他。斯内普不是没有发现，如果是过去的他，一定会毫不留情地报复回去，可现在他不在乎这些了，被所有人嘲笑也好、被全世界辱骂也好，他都不在乎了，他只在乎哈利，只要哈利能回到他身边，那么其他的任何事都不重要。

在给一年级的学生上完魔药课后斯内普开始习惯性地寻找哈利的影子，每一个周五的傍晚游荡在城堡外的学生都会多得让人厌烦。斯内普装作不经意的样子走遍了哈利可能去的地方却都没找到他，按照哈利的习惯，每周五的这个时候他都应该和那群格兰芬多的学生在魁地奇球场上才对，可是今天没有。

男人攥紧了手心强迫自己冷静下来，哈利应该还在霍格沃茨的范围之内，以他过人的实力和城堡强劲的防御，他不可能会遇到危险。

理智地分析完现状后斯内普快步来到了向来人烟稀少的黑湖附近，就在他以为这里也没有正失望地转身准备离开时却在倏然抬眼间看到了让他几欲发疯的一幕。

在不远处的树下隐约站立着两个人，茂密的枝桠和粗壮的树干挡住了男人部分窥探的视线。即便如此，斯内普还是能清清楚楚地看到，哈利和金妮韦斯莱面对面交谈着什么，哪怕隔了这么远他也能感觉得到哈利的状态无比放松，与和自己相处时判若两人，而后那个哈利曾经深爱的女孩儿上前搂住了他的腰轻轻吻了上去，哈利随后闭上了眼睛，没有拒绝这个吻。

哈利在和金妮韦斯莱接吻，斯内普一片空白的脑子里只有这句话在不断地重复。当他再次恢复意识时已经被人用魔杖抵在脖子上了。

“放开她！”

男人愣愣地看了一眼前方才发现自己正紧紧地抓着金妮韦斯莱的手腕，他没有松手，只是抬眼轻声说道：“你就那么喜欢她吗。”

哈利冷冷地看着男人，“你弄疼金妮了！我说，放开她。斯内普，不要逼我对你动手。”

斯内普没有理会哈利的威胁，即使抵在他脖颈上的杖尖已经刺得他有些疼了也依旧没有放开金妮韦斯莱，他只是执着地又一次问着同样的问题，“你就那么喜欢她吗？”

“这是我的私事，跟你有什么关系？！斯内普，这是最后一遍警告，如果你再不松手我不会手下留情。”

“怎么会跟我没有关系……”男人怔怔地重复道，“怎么会跟我没有关系……”声音里满是破碎。

斯内普知道现在的场合不对，时机不对，什么都不对，即使他将那句话说出来了也不会得到任何想要的回应，他一遍又一遍地在内心质问自己，“你真的要再一次的自取其辱吗？你明明知道说出来会是什么下场，那只会让哈利更加讨厌你。一旦对他说出口就没有任何退路了，即使这样你还是要说吗？”

但他真的忍不住了，头疼欲裂的大脑和绞痛到极点的心脏都在拼命地催促他做些什么，如果什么都不做他可能真的会死在这里，痛死在哈利面前。

所以男人深深地看了哈利一眼，低哑着声音认真地说：“我喜欢你，哈利，我喜欢你。”

哈利一怔，握着魔杖的手有些颤抖，沉默了许久，才回道：“放开金妮，我就当这一切都没有发生过。”

“我喜欢你，真的很喜欢很喜欢你，哈利，你能再给我一次机会吗？”

哈利见男人完全没有理会自己只是自顾自地不停重复那些深情表白的话语，又看了看男人紧抓着金妮不放的手后心里一股莫名而起的怒火直冲入大脑，他打断了斯内普的低语，“别说了！我不喜欢你。听清楚了吗？没听清的话我再重复一遍，斯内普，我不喜欢你。不要再纠缠我了，也不要再在其他人面前丢人现眼了，上次舞会你也是这样，这只会让我感到困扰。”

男人有些站不稳地向后退了两步，痛苦地说：“你觉得我的那些讨好与表白只是丢人现眼吗……你觉得我对于你来说就是无法解决的困扰吗……”

“是。想听实话吗？你让我感到恶心。”

这句话一出，效果立竿见影。

斯内普像是被一记狠厉的钻心剜骨击中了般，身体不受控地颤抖了一下，然后迅速地松开了抓着哈利女朋友的手，他眼见着他曾经的丈夫小心翼翼地揉着女孩儿红肿的手腕，而那些温柔的体贴与关怀过去都是属于他一个人的。

男人只是站在原地看着他们，什么也没做，随后自嘲般地笑了一下，‘看吧，果然是自取其辱，你活该。’

哈利在发现金妮没有什么事后拉着她头也不回地离开了。

走了好一会，目睹了一切却一直一言不发的女孩儿开口了，“哈利，刚才那不像你，你怎么了？”

哈利心不在焉地回了一句，“嗯。”过了一会儿才反应过来，有些懊恼地说：“我不知道，我只是……”

他只是一看到那个一向冷漠的男人握着金妮的手就莫名地怒火中烧，然后失去理智的大脑让他口不择言地说出了那些刻薄的句子，其实那些话里只有‘我不喜欢你’这一句是真的。哈利在战后已经很少生气了，大部分时候他都能很好地体谅旁人，然而刚刚看到男人和金妮站在一起时他完全无法克制住自己的怒气，他甚至都有些分不清自己到底是在为谁而生气。

哈利有点茫然，可是这些话他不能和金妮说。

哈利犹豫了一会儿，咬了咬唇，对身旁的女孩儿说道：“抱歉金妮，我不能送你回去了，我会通知罗恩来接你，真的很抱歉。”

金妮笑着摇了摇头，“不用这么麻烦了，我一个人可以的。不过哈利，你是有什么事吗？”

绿眼睛的救世主认真地说：“我得去找他道歉。”他得去告诉那个男人他从来没有那么想过他。哈利只要一想到刚才斯内普受伤的表情他的心口就难受至极，他不知道自己这是怎么了，他只知道他必须得去道歉。

金妮看着哈利一脸失魂落魄的表情若有所思，而后试探着说道：“哈利，你是不是……”

“什么？”

“没什么，只是我好像知道你几年前和我分手的原因了。”女孩儿看着救世主迷茫的表情笑得十分开心，“不过我不会告诉你的，就当是你之前甩了我的小小的报复吧。”  
  



End file.
